Disturbed
by Juclesia
Summary: The title explains it all.


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Inuyasha.

Disturbed

_Chapter I_

"We got trouble!" Shippou cried, leaping back to hide behind Sango.

Each turned dreadfully around, scanning the area for what Shippou had spotted. They were tired and weary, but knew they had to get this skirmish over with; they knew they'd win, too. All day long they'd been waiting patiently for its arrival, finding it to be right on time, just as Naraku had informed them. But still, they couldn't wait til it was over and they could call it a day.

They saw it now. Like a graceful seal it glided underground, creating a visible wave of rock and earth. They hurriedly alerted themselves; Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga from its sheath, his eyes losing their languidness as sudden determination took over.

They wanted extra time: extra time to prepare for what this beast may have had in store for them, but they had none as it sprung high into the air. They had imagined a centipede of some sort, or a snake at least. Instead their eyes met a lean, humanlike demon, adorned in lavishing garments and equipped with deadly claws that gleamed sadistically in the sun. Its long golden locks cascaded behind it like an abundance of smooth silk. To be honest, he was gorgeous. That is, until he smiled, revealing an unorganized collection of yellow fangs that sent chills up Kagome's spine.

It landed elegantly on to the cool, damp grass, taking the time to study its opponents from head to toe. It paused when it came to Kagome.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed menacingly. "Whatcha staring at, ugly?" The demon didn't acknowledge the question. "You should be paying less attention to Kagome, and more attention to your real opponent!"

Inuyasha dashed forward, and with that, it had begun. The creature went air-born, soaring into the sun's powerful glare. It then dove back down, delving itself into the hard earth and disappearing from view.

"It went underground!" said Sango worriedly, jumping back instinctually to get into a safer position, Shippou whimpering at her heels.

Meanwhile, Kagome's eyes wandered frantically for any sign of the demon. She found herself especially worried, considering the way it'd been looking at her. Cautiously she retrieved her bow. "Watch out, Inuyasha!" she heard Miroku's voice from somewhere beside her. "He could be anywhere!"

As if on cue, the silence was broken as it leaped out from the ground, its jaws open as it descended toward the half-breed. But Inuyasha reacted quickly, rushing at astonishing speed to meet its attack with the Tetsusaiga raised high above his head. He swung the blade viciously, just missing the creature's torso. In return, it gave a low, contemptuous hiss, landing a safe distance away from the underestimated opponent.

A breeze blew by as everyone remained painfully still, waiting for someone to move. "Kagome! Are there any shards!"

Kagome swallowed the lump in her throat. "I'm looking! I'm looking!" She searched the demon thoroughly, looking for the familiar glow of the jewel. Nothing caught her eye. "N-no, I don't see—,"

She was cut off as the monster threw an angry fist into the earth. But that was no ordinary creature, and that was no ordinary fist. In response, rocks and dirt flung up and pierced the air like rifle bullets. Kagome shielded herself as best she could, wincing when she felt the shards of earth graze her arms and legs.

In the corner of her eye, she witnessed as Miroku dove on to Sango and Shippou in a desperate attempt to shield them from harm. Though she was ashamed of having thought of this then, she absently wondered if Sango would slap him later, for she could see that the palm of his hand was resting on her breast.

"Kagome!"

Instinctively, Kagome turned to meet Inuyasha's voice. Her heart stopped.

She saw what was coming at her, yet at the same time, it was too fast for it to click in her brain. The pain lasted a mere second as her head was forced to swivel unnaturally to the side . . .

And then all she knew was black.

_La la la la la la la la . . . _

_Today, _

_I felt the ground move from underneath my feet,_

_It pulled me up and over,_

_jerking from my eternal sleep_

_La la la la la la la la . . ._

Kagome bolted upright with a sudden jolt, gasping for sweet, cool air. Frantically, she looked around, frustrated when all she met darkness.This of course only caused her to panic more

She clasped her hands roughly to her chest, a small, nervous laugh emitting from her dry throat. Flesh. She was alive. She looked around again, this time her eyes adjusting gradually, the black fading to a calm blue. She sighed and collapsed back on to the sleeping bag. Her brows furrowed as she uncomfortably noted how soaked her sheets felt beneath her back, the way her skin clung to her pajamas.

_My gosh, that was one bad nightmare. I've never sweat this much during a dream._

She turned her head on the damp pillow, feeling her heart begin to slow when she laid eyes upon Sango beside her, sleeping soundly, unaware of Miroku's arm that was draped lazily over her waist; Inuyasha with his back leaning against the corner, head hung low in slumber; Shippou curled up into a ball on Kirara's mass of warm fur. She didn't know why, but she felt an overwhelming sense of happiness and relief settle in her stomach at that moment.

Content with her surroundings, she rolled on to her back, now staring meaninglessly at the ceiling. _I wonder what time it is,_ she thought, bringing a hand absently to rest on her forehead.Her heart skipped a beat. _What the—?_

Wet. Something was wet.

Hesitantly she continued to creep her hand up toward her hairline, where she felt an abundance of the wet substance. It wasn't water. It was too thick; too warm. Her breath caught in her throat. Whatever it was, it was in her hair. Slowly she brought her hand in front of her, squinting in an attempt to penetrate the darkness.

Her eyes then grew wide in horror. It was dark. What now lathered her right hand, was dark . . . and warm.

Kagome's breath returned, only this time, instead of subsiding to her lungs, it escaped through her open mouth as a bloodcurdling scream that pierced the night air.

A/N: Confused? Don't worry; you're supposed to be. Just **_please review! _**


End file.
